


NCT's love for Each other has no boundaries

by Snow_The_Ice_Wing_AKA_Thughao8



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenle and Jisung are so cute, Fluff, M/M, NoRenMin are really confused, Platonic Lee Taeyong/NCT Dream, Taeyong is a very panicked gay in a relationship with to confident gays, i honestly don't know how to tag, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_The_Ice_Wing_AKA_Thughao8/pseuds/Snow_The_Ice_Wing_AKA_Thughao8
Summary: Johnny and Ten are in an intimate relationship yet are also really fluffyDoyoung, Jaehyun, and Taeyong are very cute together even if Taeyong doesn't like to show it.Mark and Haechan are as cute as everRenjun Jeno and Jaemin are still really confused on what they areTaeil Win-win and Yuta are cute, though Yuta still fights Taeil sometimes to cuddle Win-winLucas and Jungwoo are very subtle but are also very noticeablely cute whenever togetherJisung and Chenle are dating but the rest of NCT don't know it, and so yeh.And Managernim is perfectly okay with all this.





	NCT's love for Each other has no boundaries

Ten and Johnny were just sitting on the couch cuddled up against each other, Ten's head nuzzled against the older's neck. Johnny looked at Ten, who was watching what was most likely Friends, smiling a small bit before...dipping down to Ten's neck and lightly nipping at the skin. The younger jumped a small bit in the spot he was sitting in.   
  
"Johnny-hyung?" Ten whispered turning towards the taller male, his eyes open wide. Johnny smirked, placing his hands on the smaller's hips, leaning down to kiss Ten. The younger immediately kissed back, wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck, and moving to fully sit on the older's lap. Johnny nibbled lightly at Ten's lips, silently asking for permission to continue. Ten looked at Johnny through half lidded eyes, silently giving the older his consent for him to continue.

Johnny moved his hands up Ten's shirt slowly, barely even ghosting them over Ten's stomach. Ten moaned lowly into the kiss, allowing Johnny to slip his tongue into his mouth, arching his back into Johnny's touches. The older male broke the kiss, and started trailing light kisses over Ten's neck, and ever so often biting a few love bites. 

Ten let out a small squeak, as the older male had pinched his nipples between his fingers, and shoved his head in the crook of Johnny's neck. Johnny pulled off Ten's navy blue shirt, throwing it off to the corner of the living room, and ducking down to take one of Ten's nipples in his mouth. The warmth of Johnny's mouth on his sensitive bud, caused Ten to let out a high pitched whine, and arch his back even more into Johnny's touch. 

"Ah~ Hyung...please-hnn- ah more." Ten moaned out, biting on Johnny's shoulder to keep him from moaning too loud. The older complied to the younger, moving his free hand, down to the waistband of Ten's too big sweat pants that he's wearing, which in all honesty could have been Johnny's. He slowly started to put his hand in the sweatpants, taking noticed that Ten didn't have any boxers on.

"Babe, were you just waiting for me to fuck you, waiting for me to fuck you so hard that you wouldn't even remember your own name?" Johnny whispered huskily in Ten's ear, taking a hold onto his hard member. Ten let out a strangled moan, releasing the older's shoulder from his jaw, and started thrusting into Johnny's grip. "Aww look at yourself babe, trying to get yourself off from my touch." Johnny purred, slowly starting to move his hand, causing the younger to whimper.   
  
"ARE YOU TWO REALLY GOING AT IT ON THE COUCH, WHERE WE SIT!!!!!!" Taeyong yelled interrupting the two, making Ten jump away from Johnny, and fall on his back groaning. Johnny glared at Taeyong, standing up to help Ten, who's eyes were still glossed over with pleasure.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuung, I'm hungry." All of them turned towards Jisung, who was just waddling over to Taeyong, tiredness evident in his eyes. Taeyong grabbed to youngest's wrist and pulled him against his chest, with a lot of struggle from the youngest, mouthing to Ten and Johnny to leave to their room, or some other place. 

Johnny gave Ten a piggyback ride to their room, and Taeyong knew one thing for sure, whoever was in the room next to JohnTen's wouldn't be getting that much sleep. Once Jisung finally got out of Taeyong's grasp, he walked backwards a little bit.

"WHAT THE HECK!!?" Jisung yelled, slowly starting to walk towards the couch, and Taeyong so dearly wanted to tell Jisung about what happened but he didn't want to scare him. "Hyung, I just wanted something to eat, why the heck did you do that?" Jisung asked, sitting on the arm of the couch, where Johnny's back was laying when he and Ten ere doing what they were doing.

"Sorry Jisung, but how could I not you're so cute." Taeyong partially lied, yet he knew the younger would believe him, seeing as he himself thought he was cute.

"Whatever." Jisung grunted out, "I'm still hungry, please could you make me something?"

"What would you like, and don't say any breakfast foods, it's almost 3 pm." Taeyong stated warning the younger, by side-eyeing him.

Jisung sat there for a while trying to think of what to eat. "Soft tofu stew?" The maknae asked. Taeyong nodded, going into the kitchen to prepare for the food.

**...Meanwhile...**

"Hyungs, what's going on in Johnny-hyung and Ten-hyung's room?" Jaemin asked Renjun and Jeno. The two blushed a small bit, as they know exactly what the noises are that are coming from the room next to their own. "Why does it sound like Johnny is hurting Ten-hyung?" Jaemin asked innocently, looking up at the older males.

The feint sounds of Ten's moans's were escaping to the younger males' room, and they were slightly arousing the two older males out of the three. 

"Um, we'll explain later, but you should go and eat something." Renjun stated pushing the younger out of the door. Turning back to Jeno, Renjun sighed. "I do not want to explain to Jaemin what's really going on in that room." Renjun stated walking back towards the bed.

"I don't want to either but, you didn't have to do that." Jeno stated looked at Renjun who was on his lap. The older male looked at Jeno, his pupils blown wide.

"Awe but I did, we wouldn't want him seeing us like this now would we?" Renjun asked leaning up to kiss Jeno's jaw. The younger stared at Renjun with wide eyes, then smirked a small bit, pushing Renjun onto his back. Renjun bared his neck to Jeno, waiting for him to continue, Jeno leaned down and started leaving kisses down Renjun's neck. Renjun moaned lightly when Jeno came across a sensitive spot on his neck. "AH~ Jeno."

"What was that hyung?" Jeno whispered to Renjun, slowly running a hand down Renjun's stomach and to his crotch. Rejun looked at Jeno pleadingly.

**...In JohnTen's room (We all know what NoRen is up to)** **...**

Johnny and Ten had just finished their session, laying under the covers when they heard. "AH~ Jeno." Ten looked at Johnny, while Johnny looked at Ten.

"Uh, Johnny did we accidentally cause that?" Ten asked looking at the older wide eyed, as Johnny nodded slightly.

"I think so." Johnny whispered, then casually yelled, "USE PROTECTION!" Which caused Ten to laugh, because when Jeno replied with an 'ALRIGHT' Renjun smacked him hard enough to be heard through the wall, and stated 'shut up Lee Jeno.'

**Author's Note:**

> Jeno and Renjun are of age of consent in both Korean age and international age, their Korean age being 19, and their international age being 18, yet Jaemin maybe of the Korean age of consent, he is not for international, and plus the Korean age thing says that people above the age of 19 (Korean age (18 international age)) would be arrested for have sex with anyone below the age 19, and yet the age of consent in Korea is 13(Korean age (12 international age)) it kinda counters the age of consent, but since Jeno and Renjun are 19 (Korean age) and Jaemin is only 18 (Korean age) they are fully adult in Korea while he is not, and so once August 13th roles around I may include him with Jeno and Renjun's shenanigans until I will not. (I am not one for under-aged sex or drinking and so yeah I won't put any under-aged sex with Jaemin (which would include Renjun and Jeno yet they can do so by themselves, just without Jaemin), or Jisung and Chenle.


End file.
